Articles by Satori and Ichiru on Nobodies
by Tori MacK
Summary: The whole title is actually "Articles by Satori and Ichiru on Nobodies and Nothings". This is the prologue to a "Journals of a Nobodies Children". It is to get to know more about what is going on. Two scientists are telling their veiws on Nobodies.
1. Articles by Scientists

Hey guys, Ukana here. I'm currently having writers block on The Bet so I'm trying something to hopefully help with it. Their are mentions of yaoi in the two first chapters that'll be up on this part. This part is only the Articles and letters. The Journal parts will be put on another thing to be more organized.

_This is about the Children of the Kingdom Hearts people. It takes place on Destiny Islands. So far the Characters that'll be doing Journals are: Axion and Zexel (Axel and Zexion's two twin sons), Romyx (Demyx and Roxas's son), and Marxene (Marluxia and Larxene's Daughter). I don't know how long I'll do this, but I do have a plan for it. If you like the Idea, Please tell me._

_~.~.~.~.~_

Articles of Research by scientists Ichiru Nogovage and Satori Uchiyomi

Article 1

Ichiru Nogovage

The Nuisance of Nothings and Nobodies

It was recently discovered that Nobodies were able to reproduce, but their children aren't Nobodies, nor are they Somebodies.I can only conclude that they are Nothings. They should not exist and they serve no purpose. Nobody women AND men are able to reproduce Nothings. A Diagram of how to get a Nothing will be shown bellow.

Key: S = Somebody

N = Nobody

X = Nothing

S + S = S

S + N = X

N + N = X

N + X = X

X + X = X

The only way to keep a somebody is to stick with a somebody. Nobodies and Nothings should be exterminated off the face of every world as they hold no use to us Somebodies. Nobodies and Nothings are just pests in need of being destroyed. Whatever you may read from "Miss Satori Uchiyomi" is complete and utter nonsense.

-Ichiru Nogovage,

Scientist.

Article 2

Satori Uchiyomi

The Truth of Nobodies and Nothings

There are some points in my colleague's article I can agree upon; mainly the beginning through the diagram, excluding the part that says "Nobodies and Nothings should not exist and serve no purpose." I disagree with his logic. Ichiru has a flaw to his idea; he says Nobodies and Nothings serve no purpose and therefore should be destroyed, yet we Somebodies don't serve a purpose either.

Supposedly Nobodies have no feelings, but I disagree. I have met many compassionate and caring Nobodies in my time as a Scientist and as a Researcher. I have also had the chance to get to know a young Nothing named Zexel. I had received a letter one day that was talking about my book "Understanding Nobody Interaction And What Their Children Are." I will attach the letter at the end of my article.

I have heard recently in the media that people are discussing destroying Nobodies and Nothings. I ask you to wait before you make a decision on that. I am conducting a research experiment to find out the life of Nothings. I have asked a hand full of teenage Nothings to keep a journal of their day to day life. So far four have agreed; Zexel, Axion, Romyx, and Marxene.

I suppose we are coming to the end of my article. If you wish to hear my response to Zexel, send me a message.

-Satori Uchiyomi,

Scientist/Researcher.


	2. Letter from Zexel to Satori Uchiyomi

Dear Miss Satori Uchiyomi,

I have read your book and it has really helped me to understand everything. School for me is pretty rough. Everyone looks down on me for what I am. Teachers don't treat me the same as a regular student. If you hadn't guessed it, I'm a... Nothing... At least that's what that one "Ichiru" guy has labeled us. I really don't like the term "Nothings". It doesn't seem right to me. I mean, there isn't much difference between us and Somebodies.

Nothings and Nobodies fade away when we die, and we have some abilities. I don't seem to understand why people don't like us... Perhaps it's because we look different. Most Nothings and Nobodies like me have naturally strange hair with weird colors that most people would have to achive with lots of gel and hair dye. Or maybe it's because most Nothings parents are both male... I don't know. Most people find me weird because of the same upside-down teardrop birthmarks under my eyes as my twin and "Father" (which would be the dad that didn't give birth to me.)

Your book helped me to understand what I am, and I am grateful to you for that. Someday I hope I get the privillage of meeting you. I hope you will send a letter back to me, I am becoming quite the fan of your work, though not a fan of that scientist Ichiru. I don't want to die, and I don't want the person I like to die either, or my family. I hope your writings will persuade people against destroying Nobodies and us Nothings

Sincerely,

Zexel

P.S.

I would also like to say that Nobodies and Nothings are not aloud to be married, therefore most don't have a last name and neither do their children, much like myself.


End file.
